The Concert
by OhMyGodWhyDidIWriteThis
Summary: Kid and Black Star wind up in the girl's bathroom while Maka drinks with the girls. Once again, Soul deals.
1. Chapter 1

What is this? A _sequel? _Why yes, yes it is. Since I've gotten a bit of Reaper's Madness done – partway through the fourth chapter now – I've decided to take a break to start on something less thoughtful.

This follows So About Last Night. There will be some spoilers and references to that story, so go read it if you want? Or not. All you really need to know are that Soul and Maka are dating and that they got together after Maka got piss-ass drunk and tried to make out with him.

It'll be told in a similar style too. So, without further ado~

* * *

><p>"Black Star?" Soul's voice echoed through the empty hall and he glanced around, feeling a bit uneasy. He had never been in the arena after closing – he had never been in the arena before, period – and the almost preternatural silence made him feel like someone was dragging nails down his spine. The entire place just felt <em>off<em> without anyone else there and the scythe could all too easily imagine someone standing off in the shadows watching him. They could be standing behind, breathing down his neck, and the only warning the weapon would have would be-

"Soul!" His eyes widened and he jumped a bit, startled by the sudden noise. Soul felt an immediate rush of heat rise in his cheeks and he rolled his eyes, more than a bit annoyed with himself. _So uncool,_ the weapon thought as he jogged toward the source of the voice. _Maka would never let me hear the end of it if she saw me like this._

"Black Star?" Soul slowed as he started to approach one of the women's bathrooms and he frowned, absolutely positive that he couldn't have possibly heard the assassin from in there. _Why the hell would-?_ But he heard Black Star call out again, confirming his position, and with a small grimace the scythe pushed the door open into the ladies room. "Black Star, what the hell are you…?"

His voice trailed off as the weapon blinked. Black Star was standing by Kid, his hand on the reaper's back. Said reaper was hunched over one of the sinks, hands gripping the white porcelain tightly as his shoulders hunched forward. There was a nasty gagging noise as he kept on dry heaving and spitting into the basin. Tears were running from the corners of his eyes and he looked wan and exhausted.

"Sorry Soul." Black Star looked over at him apologetically as he rubbed Kid's back. "This was the nearest bathroom. Good thing that no one else is here, right?"

"… what." It wasn't even a question, just a flat statement of disbelief. In all the time Soul had known Kid he had thought that the reaper was, well, a reaper. A god or something close to it. Not human. Not vulnerable to human ailments. The weapon could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Kid sick (really he could count it on less than one hand because the number of times was _never_) and yet here he was, bent over and vomiting into a sink.

In the women's bathroom. At an empty concert hall. With Black Star.

"… what." Soul placed both hands over his face as he rubbed at his eyes. "You know that Maka and everyone else have been worried," he said, pressing his fingers together to pinch at the bridge of his nose. It was kind of a lie – the girls had _noticed_ that Black Star and Kid were missing, but they were too occupied with trying to give Crona a makeover to really pay attention. Or something like that; the scythe had fled the moment they started to brandish lipstick at him threateningly. Part of him knew he would end up regretting that decision especially since he had been able to smell the alcohol on Maka's breath, but since Liz was there he was trying to convince himself that she would take care of the situation.

Or at least prevent all the blame from falling onto his shoulders.

"S-sorry…" Kid stuttered the word out as he slowly looked up into the mirror. He wiped at his mouth and stepped to the side to lean back against the wall. "Didn't mean to worry them."

"I'll bet," the scythe said as he arched a brow. "I'll let them know you're okay." _Later. Or maybe tomorrow. Whenever they remember to ask._ "So what happened?" Black Star and Kid just exchanged a glance.

"Um…"

"Well…"

"I told you about what happened with Maka." And Kid sighed at that while Black Star grinned.

"Okay, okay… Look, just don't tell the girls about this, okay?" the reaper asked, voice almost pleading. Soul just crossed his arms over his chest. "Ugh… well you can probably guess that this started with the concert tickets…"


	2. Chapter 2

So, a little odd AN note this time. Got a question for you readers out there, though… anyone here RP? Cause I've been looking a bit desperately for some good Soul Eaters one and haven't managed to find too many good ones ^^ If there's any interest please drop me a PM or leave a review with a way for me to contact you~

* * *

><p>As far as Black Star was concerned, the day was just like any other Friday. Ordinary wouldn't have been a good word to use to describe it because any day that he was a part of <em>wasn't<em> ordinary – his very presence boosted it to be something amazing and spectacular. Everyone should have felt honored to have their day graced by his presence but of course they didn't view it the same way. He wasn't going to hold it against them, though. No, people as _big_ as he was didn't hold grudges over the small things and he knew that one day people would see his _greatness_. They would realize how lucky they were and they would beg for his forgiveness which, of course, he would grant right away, and doing so would only make them-

"Black Star!"

"Gah!" The assassin had been working out, doing sit-ups on the freestanding pull-up bar in their living room, and Tsubaki's sudden screeching nearly caused him to lose his balance and fall to the mat below. He reached up and grabbed the bar with a free hand to catch himself and stared up at her, his confused expression amplified by his upside-down pose. "What, Tsubaki, what? I didn't do anything this time, I swear!"

The dark haired girl just walked over to him. She smiled and reached out to hit the top of his head gently with an envelope. "Not everything has to do with you," Tsubaki said, tone teasing, and the assassin just wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. Her attitude immediately shifted and she grinned, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she tried to keep still. "Do you have any idea what's in this envelope?"

"Um, the secret to solving world hunger?" he guessed. Black Star kept his grip on the bar as he let his legs slip off. He landed a bit heavily and released his grip as he straightened. "No, wait, you probably wouldn't be half as excited if it was something as boring as that."

"Ha. Ha." Tsubaki rolled her eyes before opening it. The shadow weapon pulled out two tickets and flourished them in front of Black Star's face. "Tickets! Tickets to see General Causality!"

"To see General who now?" He blinked, completely bemused at her enthusiasm. "That's cool, I guess, since I'm guessing you want to go see them. But why did you get two tickets?"

"Okay, it's more than cool because this group is-" Tsubaki broke off and shook her head, obviously sensing that it would be a pointless battle to try to get the assassin to understand just _what_ was so awesome about the group. "It doesn't matter. They're just really… _really_ good. And I didn't get the tickets, Kid did. For all of us. You're going too Black Star."

The assassin frowned at that. Hearing that Kid had done something as _nice_ as get everyone tickets to the concert struck him as a little odd; the reaper wasn't really known for his generous streak. That was something that the blue-haired teen would dwell on later, though. "What do you mean, I'm going?" he asked slowly. "Why would I want to go to a concert where I'm not the one on stage?"

"Be_cause_," Tsubaki said, smacking him on the head again, though this time with just the tickets. "Kid got you a ticket too and we're _all_ going. It wouldn't be all of us if you decided to stay at home. Besides, even though you won't be on stage you can still make a spectacle of yourself there. I'm sure you could get a lot of attention by doing something stupid."

"Hmm." Black Star tapped the side of his face as he nodded. "That is tempting," he admitted as he turned to walk back to the bathroom; if there was one thing that would set Tsubaki off it would be if he walked around after working out without taking a shower. "I'll think about it. What day is the show?"

"Today!"

At this the assassin actually stopped and looked back at her, his expression clearly one of disbelief. "What?" Black Star asked, half expecting to see his weapon laugh and tell him that she was just joking. Tsubaki just kept on grinning, clutching the tickets tightly in one hand as she practically started to bounce in place. "Tonight? Doesn't this seem just a little last minute to you?"

Tsubaki _did_ laugh at that. "Go take your shower Black Star," she said cheerfully, ignoring –or, more likely, just not caring – about the discomfort her meister seemed to be in. "We're gonna leave in an hour. Liz wants to get there early and I want to too."

The assassin would have argued further except he couldn't think of anything to say to argue. He really didn't object to going to the concert and would have gone along even without the flimsy excuse that Tsubaki had offered. He just couldn't help but think that it was odd that Kid would do this for everyone, but they had been working their butts off lately with Spartoi. Maybe the reaper had just thought that they deserved a break.

Of course, chances that he actually _would _think something like that were next to none, and there was an even slimmer chance that Kid would act on that, but, well…

_Eh. Free concert tickets. I shouldn't open my mouth and complain._

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you thought that was odd too?" Soul was leaning back against one of the walls in the women's room, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Black Star. The assassin was leaning against a stall that Kid was currently occupying; the reaper was vomiting again and this time the scythe could hear that it wasn't just dry heaves. "Maka was beyond excited but I thought it was a little weird. No offense Kid, but it did kind of come out of the blue."<p>

"None taken," was all the reaper said weakly in response. Kid let out another groan and Soul winced as he heard him gagging again.

"Hey, hey, answers will come in time," Black Star said. "You don't want me skipping ahead to spoil the end before telling you what happened leading up to it, do you?"

"I don't know, which one would get us out of this bathroom sooner?"

"Since it actually depends on whenever Kid is done…" Soul made a face at that and sighed.

"Fine, stick with the long version. Not like I really felt like eating dinner or anything when I got back home or anything like that," he grumbled.

"All right Tsubaki." Black Star walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. The blue spikes were hanging a bit low as water dripped off the tips, falling onto the back and shoulders of his shirt. Orange tank top, nothing special. It was just a stupid concert so why would he dress up to go? "Are you ready to go? I… am…"

His voice trailed off as he walked back to their shared room. Tsubaki was looking at herself in the mirror, clearly making sure that what she was wearing was fine. Tight black jeans along with a long sleeved white and black shirt with the band name clearly displayed on front. Her hair was partially down in a half ponytail and when she turned to face him Black Star swore that she had _make-up_ on. _Oh, wow, really? That dressed up?_

"Black Star!" she said, tone sounding more despondent than anything else. Tsubaki shook her head and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. The assassin found himself turned about sharply to stare into his closet. "Pick out something nicer to wear. You really want to go out looking like that?"

"… yes?" Black Star blinked and looked over at her. "I put it on. Why wouldn't I want people to see me like this? And it's just a concert Tsubaki. It's not like we're going out anywhere special."

"_Just_ a concert?" Tsubaki's expression made it clear that the assassin just _still_ didn't get it. She frowned and went over to his dresser, opening it and pulling out a pair of khaki shorts. "Find something that goes with this," she ordered as she threw it at his face. Black Star caught it easily and made a face at his weapon as she stalked from the room.

_What are you getting so uppity about? _

Ten minutes, and four shirt changes later – none of the ones he had picked out were up to Tsubaki's standards and she had eventually pulled one out herself – found the assassin and the shadow weapon outside. They were walking to the Gallow's Manor to meet with Kid and the Thompsons. Maka and Soul were doing the same and they all were apparently going to leave from there together. Black Star wondered how they were going to do that before remembering that this was Kid and the damn reaper probably had a car reserved just for situations like this.

Scratch the probably – Liz had come in class one day with pictures of Kid's various vehicles. Well, not _Kid's_, they were technically Lord Death's, but Black Star couldn't think of a single reason as to why the grim reaper had so many damn cars. Kid had admitted that he didn't even have his license but that was fine because Liz did. Or at least knew how to drive and, according to her, that was close enough.

"Come on Black Star." Liz nudged his shoulder with her arm and she smiled at her meister. "You look like you're being taken on a death march or something. I thought you'd be happy to spend some time with everyone else."

"What? Of course I am. Any time that I get to show them what a great big star I am is great." Black Star grinned and smacked his fist against his chest. "It's just this whole concert thing. I've never been a fan of them."

"Them?" she repeated, looking at him quizzically. "… Black Star, have you ever even been to a concert before?"

The assassin just shrugged. "No, but I know what happens there."

Tsubaki looked torn between correcting him and just letting it go. She picked the later and just nodded, though she was smiling softly when she did. "All right Black Star. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"This really was your first concert?" Soul arched a brow and Black Star just rolled his eyes.<p>

"Hey, some of us have been busy being big instead of just wasting our time being a play boy," the assassin drawled out with a slight sneer. "And if this is an example of the norm then I don't think I want to go out to another one."

"Trust me, this one wasn't the norm." The scythe shook his head. "So, what happened next?"

"Next? Next is when I did find out that something was off with Kid…"


	3. Chapter 3

There was a flush and a groan as Kid pushed the door open from the stall he had been occuping. The reaper looked a bit pale and seemed to sway for a moment on his feet, though that quickly passed. "Okay. I think… I think I might be done. For now."

"That's great because I want to get the hell out of here." Black Star looked around and made a face. "I think girls smell more than boys. This is just nasty." And Soul nodded emphatically in agreement.

Kid nodded as he walked over to the sinks. He leaned against one of the cleaner bowls and sighed. "In a few minutes. Let me just make sure I'm okay, all right?" The reaper waved his hand at Black Star. "Just continue telling the story."

* * *

><p>Kid didn't have a car ready. The concert hall, or stadium or auditorium or whatever the hell it was they were going to, was only a short walk away. Something about the exercise being good for them (like they really needed it) and, more importantly, about how this would lower the chance of them getting in a wreck. The implications went well over Black Star's head and all he felt was a bit of relief that he wasn't going to be stuck in a cramped car with Kid and his weapons.<p>

"Did you remember to take it?"

"_Yes_, already. For what, the eighth time?"

"Are you obsessing over numbers again?"

"No, I've just been counting and you have actually reminded me _eight times._"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you don't forget. You're supposed to be keeping on a schedule, remember?"

"Yes, _mother_."

There was a muffled 'whap' followed by laughter and swearing. Black Star blinked and looked over to the side. He had arrived at the Manor with Tsubaki and Liz had told them that it was going to be a few minutes before they were ready. The pistol had then stolen his partner away, saying that _she_ could be helpful while he could not. Considering they were probably getting ridiculously dressed up as well she was probably right, and the assassin really hadn't felt like dealing with the Thompsons. He had no idea how Kid did either, especially considering how uptight and rigid the reaper acted.

The conversation he had just overheard, however, sounded anything _but_ uptight and rigid. The voices were definitely Kid's and Liz's and they were coming from the next room over (Black Star had been left waiting in the entry way). _What is Liz reminding Kid about…?_ More importantly, really – _Did Kid really just call her 'mother'?_ Kid, son of Lord Death, crazy uptight jerk who wouldn't know a joke or sarcasm if it bit him in the ass – was he actually joking around with someone?

Black Star was more than tempted to go see what was going on and impulse control had never been his strongest trait. Before he had a chance to, though, both the reaper and the pistol appeared. Liz was dressed up like Tsubaki – band shirt and black jeans and her hair was pulled back into a messy half-ponytail, something a little different from her normal hairstyle. It was nothing really out of the ordinary for the blonde, though. If anyone of their 'merry' little crew was fashion happy then it was _definitely _Liz.

Kid, however… A white t-shirt over a black long-sleeved tee (again with the band logo emblazed on the front, which just made Black Star wonder again just what made this group so great) along with loose-fitting khaki pants. It didn't have the same casual feel as the girls but for the reaper it was incredibly laid back. The assassin brushed it off as Liz just taking over, the same way Tsubaki had insisted on dressing him, but the dark-haired teen seemed far too comfortable for that to be the case. _Why do I feel like I've entered the twilight zone?_

"Hey Black Star." Kid smiled warmly when he saw the blue-haired teen and Black Star just arched a brow before glancing back at Liz. "I'm glad you could make it. I think we're all going then. Well, except for Crona but I hadn't really expected that he would agree."

"Yeah Tsuba- wait, Crona?" Black Star blinked and looked back at Kid (Liz had just been rolling her eyes at him anyway), looking more than perplexed. "You invited Crona along?"

Kid just nodded and shrugged a little. "Why not? It's been awhile since he's come out with us for something. I figured it would have been good for him… if he had actually agreed to come." Which was more than true enough but that sounded like something that Maka would have worked out, not _Kid_.

"Oh… that's too bad for him…?" The reaper's response was to shrug again.

"Eh. Honestly I wasn't all that excited to have him come along; he would have probably just lost it completely with so many people around and that's pretty much the last thing I wanted to deal with. And Maka already said she would swing by after the show to check up on him or whatever so it's fine. We can drag him out of his shell on another day."

_That_ sounded more like Kid, though the language did seem a little off. Black Star pushed any of the worries or concerns that might have been forming out of his mind as he just nodded and looked back when he heard more footsteps. Tsubaki and Patti came clattering down the hall, both grinning widely and looking far too excited for whatever was going on. "Are we all ready? Can we go? Where are Soul and Maka?"

"They're not here," Liz started to say, and she was interrupted by a rather plaintive 'whaaat' from her younger sister. The older Thompson just paused and looked over at her, expression torn between amusement and exasperation. "If you would let me finish-"

"But we've been waiting for forever and the show's gonna start before we even get there now!" Patti's tone was taking on more than a touch of whining and Black Star looked away to hide his grin of amusement. "Can't we just go now and have them meet us there?"

"… Maka already sent me a message saying that we should go on ahead and that they would meet us there," Liz said calmly, holding up her phone, and Patti at least had the decency to flush before giggling. "Apparently Soul… distracted her with something and they lost track of the time so they're just gonna take his motorcycle there."

Everyone had to have been thinking the same thing, but it was Kid who muttered: "I bet I know what was so distracting." There was a moment of silence before everyone just burst out laughing save for the reaper, who just shrugged. "What? It's _true_."

* * *

><p>Soul pressed his hand up against his face as he leaned back against the cracked bathroom wall. "Oh, god… first, please tell me that Maka didn't actually send that message."<p>

Black Star grinned. "She did. Were you pre-gaming or something?" Behind them Kid laughed, then coughed and hacked and then groaned. The assassin smiled sympathetically and patted a hand against the reaper's back. "Sorry. I'll try not to make you laugh anymore." Kid just grumbled out some form of 'thanks' as a response.

"Are you serious? No way. It's bad enough that Liz got her to drink some tonight. The last thing I would have done was get her drunk before going out in public." The scythe shook his head as he moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No. Damnit."

"So…" Black Star smirked as he looked at the embarrassed weapon. "What were you two doing?"

"… I think you're the one telling the story here, not me." And the assassin just snorted as Soul flushed red. "Just- whatever! So, so what happened next?"

* * *

><p>So the band – General Causality, and much to his displeasure Black Star was probably going to remember the name even to his grave – was a big deal. Tsubaki had tried to tell him that earlier but of course he hadn't listened because he was <em>Black Star<em>. No one and nothing was a bigger deal than him so if he didn't know what it was then it didn't matter.

None of the people gathered around the still-closed concert hall seemed to share in his opinion, though. The crowd seemed to be fairly evenly split between men and women and there was a wide range in ages. Parents were walking around with their toddlers along with half-dressed teenagers and obviously inebriated college-aged men and women. All seemed equally excited to see the band – too excited, really, in Black Star's opinion. Getting bumped and jostled about the first five times hadn't been that bad, but when it started happening every other minute he found himself starting to become more and more annoyed.

Black Star had always envisioned himself surrounded by hordes of screaming females and, in his fantasies, this had always been a _good_ thing. They had always been screaming his name and demanding his attention, clawing and fighting one another for a chance to be one step closer to him. Tsubaki would be by his side, of course, and the shadow weapon would steal furtive glances over in his direction and would flush when she thought he wasn't looking. He would be, though, and he would let her continue to think he wasn't because he was _that big._

Reality was far, far different from the fantasy and the assassin was finding himself _hating_ people with every passing second.

"If one more person steps on my foot I swear I'm just gonna lose it." He grumbled the words angrily after two girls abruptly slammed into his back, causing Black Star to pinwheel forward against Kid. The reaper just laughed, looking completely unbothered by what was going on, and for some reason that made something in the assassin's stomach turn and flip in a way that was _almost_ pleasant. "Haven't these people ever heard of personal space?"

"Have you?" Kid shot back teasingly. "You're the most 'in your face' person I know and you're bothered by getting a little up close and personal with some strangers? Isn't this part of your greatest dream or something?"

It was absolutely _weird_ hearing Kid say things like that. The sarcastic comments and quips normally came from Soul or Liz (but only if Liz wasn't worrying herself sick over something inconsequential like her hair or some monster) and Black Star found himself just gaping in response. It took a moment or two for his brain to really process what he been said and when he did he stuttered back something about how _waiting_ to see someone wasn't part of his dream, it was that people were supposed to be lined up like this to see _him_. It was totally different.

The reaper just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Liz. The older pistol was saying something to him and her body language read off as being completely excited. Even though they were close Black Star couldn't make out a thing she was saying – everyone around them was making far too much noise for that – but he did see her slip out something metallic from her bag and hand it to Kid. He uncapped it and sniffed it, wrinkling his nose when he did, but after a short pause Kid placed it to his lips and drank some.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Soul said, holding his hands up in the 'time out' position. "Wait, hold on a second. Liz carries a flask on her person?"<p>

Black Star shrugged and put his hands up – 'I give up.' "Does that honestly surprise you? Liz?"

"… no, but, Kid? You _drank_ from it?" Soul glanced around the assassin to stare at the reaper, and Kid just raised his hand to weakly flip the scythe the finger.

"Fuck off Soul. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yeah, I'm getting that idea. Just, why…?"

"Hey." Black Star shook his head and pointed at Soul. "I'm telling the story, okay? We're gonna get to that. I'm just setting the scene or whatever." And behind him Kid snorted. "You won't appreciate it if I don't let you know what happened before hand."

"Well I kind of know what happened after that…"

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Black Star nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He twisted about, fully expecting to see another giggly fan girl, and while that _was_ what he saw the fan girl in question also happened to be Maka. The brunette giggled as she stepped back, bumping up against Soul, and the scythe just looked down at her and grinned.

Yeah, it was obvious what those two had been doing to be 'late.'

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit Black Star no it wasn't!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey," the blue-haired teen said at first, looking a little askance, but after a moment he just grinned. "We were starting to wonder if you two were gonna show up. Looks like your, uh, distraction didn't take that long."<p>

"Yeah." Maka glanced back at Soul and smirked. "It never does."

* * *

><p>"Kill you." Soul glared at the assassin while Kid laughed, one hand held up against his mouth in case the laughter happened to turn on him. "I swear I will <em>kill you<em>. I know where you live."

Soul shifted uncomfortably behind her and the meister just reached back to squeeze his hand comfortingly. "It's okay. It was longer than a minute this time. I'm sure you'll-"

* * *

><p>"That is not even close to the conversation we had!" Soul's face was rapidly turning a rather brilliant shade of red and Kid had lost it completely; he was holding onto the sink tightly with both hands as he just laughed, far too amused by how irate the scythe was getting. "If- if you're gonna make shit up at least make the stuff that I don't already know up! Maka would never say something like that! I mean, we- we haven't even-! Damnit Black Star!"<p>

"Someone certainly seems to be protesting too much," the assassin said idly. He was only smirking, but it was obvious he was fighting against laughing himself. "It's entirely natural-"

"Seriously, I will _murder_ you."

Kid straightened and wiped at his mouth before starting to run some water. "Can you hold off on doing that? I think I'm ready to leave and I would rather you didn't commit the murder in the women's room. The crime scene would be here then and I would hate to have to come back here for the investigation."

"Glad to see you care so much about me," Black Star muttered, and Kid just rolled his eyes as the three males exited the room. For all his complaining, though, the assassin did take in a deep breath of 'fresh' air once they were out. "Oh, this is better. Okay."

Soul looked over at him. "Okay, so Maka and I arrived and we made some _completely appropriate _conversation. I know the doors opened a little after that… what happened next?"

"Well, you were there for a bit of this, but…"


End file.
